


Rumination.

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, alphys comforts undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Undyne has a bad day. She thinks about a human long dead. Alphys is there to help.





	Rumination.

**Author's Note:**

> basically undyne feels like shit about the first human she killed. in this house we love and support mentally ill undyne.

Some days, Undyne was okay. Good, even. Today wasn’t one of those days. Everything was overwhelming today, and even trying to do the smallest tasks felt like trying to run through waist deep water.

And to top it all off, she was plagued by this stupid guilt. It was always sorta there, but most days she could ignore it. But today it felt like a stormcloud that was hanging over her, and it could all be traced back to one human with a dark blue SOUL and a tutu.

She still remembered them, clear as day. They had been a young teenager, maybe fourteen at the oldest, wavy hair dyed bright green, but grown out at the roots. She remembered the careful way they spoke, and their curious, dark brown eyes. She remembered the freckles scattered across their dark skin, and how much she absolutely had not wanted to kill them. She’d been new at her job, back then, and they’d been the first one she’d killed. 

It had just felt so wrong to kill someone so young. She hadn’t left her house for weeks afterwards. And, although she’d never admit it our loud, the day she met Alphys in the garbage dump… Well, she wasn’t there for a very happy reason.

“U-Undyne, are you alright?”

“Huh, what?”

“Y-you’ve just been staring at that flyer for ballet classes for nearly ten minutes now. Is something w-wrong?”

“Oh, I was just… Thinking, is all.”

“A-about what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“…The first human I ever saw in the underground wore a tutu just like the ones the models on this flyer are wearing.”

“Oh. _Oh._ Undyne I-I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“I guess I’m just still not over it. I still feel like a bad person about it.”

“Undyne-”

“They were so YOUNG, Alphys! They were just a kid! They still had so much time left, they had a life to live! …And I killed them, in cold blood.”

“Undyne, I-”

“Sometimes, I just think that I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve a cozy life on the surface with a girlfriend who loves me. ‘Cause since when does a murderer deserve anything other than jail time?! I just-”

“UNDYNE.”

Undyne stopped mid-rant, and gaped at Alphys. She _never_ raised her voice like that.

She didn’t have time to think about that though, because Alphys immediately grabbed her hands and started speaking.

“U-Undyne, I know you’re still feeling guilty about what you did. B-but what you did doesn’t make you a bad person. The fact that y-you’re even feeling guilt over it shows that already. In the end, you d-didn’t have any other options. You had a job to do, during what was t-technically a war. I know thinking about it l-logically won’t make the guilt go away, but it’s at least a start.”

Undyne went to say something, but Alphys just kept talking.

“W-we’ve BOTH done bad things. You killed humans, I melted together monsters by injecting them with Determination, a-and now they cant die. And then I lied about it. And you know what? W-we BOTH feel terrible about it. B-but we can’t let that hold us back anymore. W-we’re allowed to feel terrible about it, but we need t-to work to make amends for it at the same time. A-and you know w-what else. We both had the best i-interests of monsterkind at heart. You w-were working towards breaking the b-barrier with human SOULS, I was t-trying to find a way to revive fallen monsters. I guess it’s j-just like that one human phrase, “The road to hell is paved with good intentions”? W-we both meant well. We just messed up when we tried to do the right thing.”

Undyne just stared for a minute.

“…Heh, when did you get so wise?”

“I-it’s easier to help someone else than it is to help myself. Do you want to watch some anime while I make mac n cheese?”

“Sure, sounds great, babe.”

It wasn’t perfect. Her issues weren’t going to be fixed with one heartfelt speech and some warm food. But it was a start. And she did feel a bit better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for not much of this actually, mostly skeletons at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
